


Так проще забыть

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drama, F/F, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Фанфик на тему развития отношений демонессы и охотницы. Что было бы если они встретились? Ведь Леди оказалась в башне раньше Данте и вполне могла найти путь в затонувший театр.
Relationships: Неван/Леди
Kudos: 1





	Так проще забыть

«Совершенно безумная девочка», — подумала Неван, уклоняясь от летевшей в нее ракеты. — «Ей не устоять против моих чар, она же человек. Человек, который смог добраться сюда… Возможно, она не так уж и проста».

Короткая рубашка, оголяющая живот, такая же короткая юбка, на ней пояс с боеприпасами и еще два пистолета в кобуре, а в руках ракетница.

Леди бесполезно пыталась уклонится от летучих мышей, окруживших ее плотным коконом. Калина Энн только мешала, а противные твари царапали ее острыми коготками. Двух она содрала с себя, сжимая за крылья.

— Довольно!

Неван, шелестя тканью, сошла со сцены, в мгновенье оказавшись рядом с Леди, и, перехватив оружие, заглянула в разноцветные глаза, наполненные бессильной яростью.

— Как ты оказалась здесь, глупая? Или Цербер позволил тебе пройти из жалости?

— Пусти! — Девушка рванула ракетницу на себя, нажав на курок, но выстрела не последовало.

Неван рассмеялась.

— Ну, раз уж ты так хочешь… Как тебе это? — С ее ладони сорвалась летучая мышь, несущая в себе электрический заряд.

Крик девушки разнесся по всему залу, когда ток пронзил ее тело, наполняя болью все внутри, оставляя на глазах слезы. Она выронила оружие и упала на колени, пытаясь отдышаться, слепо глядя перед собой.

«Еще оглушенная болью и ничего пока не понимающая», — Неван присела рядом с ней, ласково коснувшись коротких темных прядей.

На теле охотницы, помимо маленьких порезов, кровоточили две ранки, оставленные летучими мышами. Неван плотоядно облизнулась, вдыхая запах свежей крови. Из-за того, что кровь последнего демона она пила так давно, в ней снова проснулся голод. Но вместе с этим каждая клеточка ее тела просила тепла.

«Возможно, стоит оставить её в живых», — пальцы коснулись ее щеки, стирая кровь с пореза.

— Демон, отпусти меня… — Леди слабо попыталась вырваться из холодных объятий. Потолок над головой кружился, а шелест многочисленных крыльев сливался в монотонный шум, — я уничтожу…

— Так вот почему ты здесь, — раздается шепот у нее над ухом. — Хочешь уничтожать демонов? Как интересно.

«Это яд! Эти летучие мыши… Она отравила меня», — подумала Леди, чувствуя, как тяжелеют веки, а тело расслабляется, не подвластное ей.

— Как же ты собралась бороться, если сейчас поддаешься моим чарам? — Не выпуская ее из объятий, прихватив зубами нежную кожу на запястье, и тут же слизнув выступившие темные капли теплой крови, спросила демонесса.

Сладкая кровь, кровь еще не познавшей порока.

Кровь высших демонов пропитана горьким грехом. Когда за спиной вечность, порок один из путей для того, чтобы насладиться ею.

«Темная, как вино, и… Нет, есть этот горький привкус — убийства, ты положила немало демонов, прежде чем оказаться здесь. Бедная… Если ты умрешь в моих объятьях, то быстро».

Но от чего-то Неван медлит. Возможно, это жалость в мертвом сердце, а может, зависть демона к человеку, но теперь она уверена, что девушка должна жить. Хотя бы потому, что ее кровь чиста.

Ультразвук, который издают колонки на сцене, позволяющий ей держать летучих мышей в подчинении, полностью не воспринимаемый ухом человека, тем не менее, подавляет волю девушки.

Она лежит на коленях демонессы, безучастно глядя в потолок.

— Устала… Выбилась из сил, — Неван гладила ее по волосам, перебирая пряди.

Взмах руки — и мягкий свет дрогнул, свечи начали гаснуть одна за другой. Колонки смолкли, и наступила полная тишина, а за ней их накрыла темнота. Даже звук падающих капель будто бы стих.

Она наклоняется к своей гостье, оставшейся с ней в этой тьме, и грубо дергает за ворот рубашки, от чего несколько пуговиц отлетают, открывая доступ к шее.

Леди шипит сквозь зубы что-то неразборчивое, не позволяя настойчивым рукам залезть под рубашку, одновременно определяя, где должно находиться оружие.

— Не сопротивляйся, глупая. Демон сладострастия дарит не боль, а наслаждение.

— Уничтожу!

— Захочешь ли? — Неван отталкивает ее от себя, сверкнув в темноте алыми точками глаз, и исчезает.

В темноте слышен шорох платья и смех. Чувствуется горький запах крови и вязкий — страха.

Леди слепо шарит руками по полу, отчаянно ища оружие. Бой в этом логове был не таким, каким она себе его представляла.

— Ты что-то потеряла? — Ее щеки коснулось теплое дыхание.

— Да, но уже нашла.

Выстрел на секунду освещает обеих, и в глазах демонессы Леди видит удивление… 

Запах ее кожи и капля крови в уголке губ, мягкая отдача пистолета и накатившая волна воспоминаний.

Когда темнота снова поглощает их, Леди делает несколько торопливых шагов назад, пока не упирается спиной в стену. На пол под ноги падают несколько свечей.

«Черт, только не это. Снова».

Она помнит шумящий радиоприемник в углу, осколки разбитых чашек под ногами, грязные кровавые разводы на полу и глаза матери, в которых застыло удивление.

Леди не знает, сколько времени прошло, но она не двигается, объятая страхом, который лишает ее здравого смысла.

Холод, громкое биение сердца, и неясный шум крыльев, страх и голос во тьме…

— И когда ты успела его найти? — Вокруг Неван мелькнули яркие разряды. — Я даже испугалась за платье. Снова прореха…

Леди судорожно вздохнула, сбрасывая с себя оцепенение, и прицеливаясь в неё.

— Хотя, вижу, ты испугалась больше моего, — насмешливо проговорила Неван, растягивая губы в улыбке и неспешно приближаясь к ней.

— Я испугалась, что изведу целый арсенал патронов, пока, наконец, заставлю тебя замолчать!

— Молодец. Не показывай свой страх, — Неван встала вплотную к ней, бережно сжимая ее руку с пистолетом и приставляя к своему виску. — Лучше так. Надежней.

Леди смотрит на нее в упор, широко распахнутыми глазами, не спеша нажать на курок.

— Правильно, девочка, игра не такая уж и веселая, когда можно испачкаться в чужих мозгах, глядя в глаза своего страха. Первый ход — я показала тебе свою тактику. Второй — позволила тебе расслабиться и лишила всех преимуществ. Третий — ты не сможешь выстрелить, и кровь, которую твое сердце так быстро гонит, станет моей. Но, если ты поборешь страх, игра может продолжиться совершенно по-другому.

— Демон… — Леди улыбается уголками губ. — Лишь бы в игры играть, а…

Теплые губы касаются ее, ни на секунду не останавливаются. Сердце пропускает удар, дыхание замирает. Все вокруг теряет очертания, а глаза сами собой закрываются.

Страх исчезает, к щекам приливает кровь. Поцелуй глубокий, ненасытный, грубый. Ни капли нежности, лишь темная демоническая страсть.

— Я не подчинюсь демону, — хрипло выдыхает ей в губы Леди, не делая попыток вырваться.

Напряжение между ними сейчас выше, чем может позволить себе Неван. Она сильнее прижимает к себе Леди, не отпуская ее руки с пистолетом, и горько усмехается:

— Ты слишком ценишь свою человеческую суть.

— А ты — свои демонические штучки.

— Теперь у нас самые крепкие узы.

— С чего вдруг?

— Мы — враги.

Голод в глазах, желание тепла чужого тела, а за спиной тьма, в которой стерлись их различия.

— Я выстрелю, если ты не сделаешь что-нибудь, демон.

«Совершенно сумасшедшая девчонка», — думает Неван, проводя языком по ее губам и позволяя ей ответить. — «Мы обе знаем, что магазин пуст».

Секунды летят быстро, но этих мгновений достаточно. В темноте явственно чувствуется терпкий запах возбуждения. Торопливый шепот на незнакомом языке, теплые ладони на щеках и тьма, которая скрывает от человеческих глаз опасный огонек голода.

Неван отпускает ее и растворяется во тьме, среди страха и жажды.

Леди не успевает ничего подумать, лишь вытягивает руку в перед, силясь поймать ее.  
Яркий свет бьет по глазам, посреди театра возникает портал. Чистый, слепящий свет и туман, который его окружает, собираясь в неясные образы…

— Этот портал перенесет тебя в безопасное место этой проклятой башни.

Не хватает слов «уходи» и «прощай», но это просто слова.

Леди подхватывает оружие, стараясь не смотреть на нее. Поправляет рубашку, пытаясь закрыться от ее взгляда, чувствуя себя очень неловко.

— Ты не спросила моего имени, — говорит Неван, слегка отклоняясь назад и поправляя небрежно лежащие рыжие пряди.

«Не хочу, чтоб нас что-то связывало», — Леди поднимает на нее глаза. — Вы все для меня равны, демон.

— И не сказала своего.

— У меня его нет.

Девушка улыбнулась: «Все бесполезно. Ты просто та… тварь, которую я не смогла уничтожить».

— Верно, без имени проще забыть. Может, ты и не такая уж и глупая, охотница.

Два шага, взгляд в глаза и свет, забирающий ее из тьмы потонувшего театра…

Неван закрывает глаза. Театр снова пуст, а ее все сильнее мучает голод. Она снова начнет слабеть, но не умрет и даже не лишится силы. Амброзия, навсегда оставшаяся на губах, продлит ее мучения.

— А ты даже не заметила, как исчезли твои раны, затянулись порезы…

«Это мое проклятие тебе. Я не знаю, станешь ли ты сильнее или ловчее, останешься ли человеком…

Удача будет на твоей стороне, смертная. Но знала б ты, чем ты обязана своей удаче. Лишь твоих губ коснулась амброзия, ты больше никогда уже не будешь прежней. Ни бог, ни демон, но и не простой человек.

Я назвала бы это даром, но ты сочла бы проклятьем. Ты в душе всегда будешь человеком. Считай, что я отомстила тебе за то, что мы больше никогда не встретимся.

Знаешь, я, как и любая женщина, не в меру любопытна, мои летучие мыши бывают во всех закоулках башни… Я верю всеми остатками души, что у тебя все получится, Мэри».

Оплывшие огарки свечей с каплями восковых слез, летучие мыши под потолком и звук падающих капель. В театре всё снова в предвкушении нового зрителя.


End file.
